


Some Sunday Smut

by LaBelleIzzy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, NSFW, Skype, Teasing, competitive eric bittle, competitive jack zimmermann, moving toward explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: when two boys love each other very very much (snicker) but are stuck far away from each other because of school and work?They get on Skype to tease and rile each other up.





	Some Sunday Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audiaphilios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/gifts).



Jack arched his neck backwards, his jaw and cheekbones lit from below by the bluish light of the laptop screen. His chest and belly, framed by halves of his unbuttoned shirt, moved with his irregular breathing.  
  
Jack’s hands fisted in the sheets.  
  
“Oh, no, sweetheart. I want you to touch yourself for me…”  
  
Eric’s voice was a husky purr with long slow vowels.  
  
“Cross your left hand over your chest and touch your right shoulder, gently now. Trace your collarbone back and forth, slowly, mmmmmm, yes, that’s good…”  
  
Jack’s eyes are barely open, just enough to see Bitty leaned forward in the picture showing on his screen. Jack’s hand trembles a little with the force of his feelings, how good it feels having Eric want him like this. Being pinned down by someone’s focused attention has so rarely felt good, Jack has never felt so alive and willing beneath it before.  
  
“God, Jack, you’re so beautiful.” Jack would definitely say the same. Bitty’s shifted position on his bed at home, relative to the camera. He’s laid out sideways on the bed, naked, and slowly stroking his own belly and chest. His cock is hard, flushed a deep rose color, and Jack wants to touch him so much.  
  
“Take the backs of your fingers and drag ‘em slowly along the top of your shoulder, up your neck. Like this…” Bitty demonstrates, slowly, biting his lower lip and looking at Jack from under his long eyelashes. He lets out a small sigh as he reverses his stroke and brings the pads of his fingers down, achingly slow, following the long tendon in his neck.  
  
It’s torture for Jack. That’s his favorite place to nibble on Bitty. Bitty reacts so beautifully.  
  
Being a thousand miles away SUCKS.  
  
“I want to put my mouth on you there,” he says, voice low and raspy as he repeats the movement Bitty’s just demonstrated. He licks his lips to try to satisfy the mouth craving.  
  
Jack shudders for a moment when the hotel fan blows the sides of his shirt into, against, his tightly furled nipples. Even though Jack’s been wearing this shirt all evening, the placket on the button side of the shirt still has some starch from the dry cleaners, and it scratches gently at his pec and over the edges of his nipple.  
  
“What’s that, sweetheart? God, I wanna bite you right now…!” Bitty’s voice comes from the speakers while Jack’s eyes are still softly closed, and he shudders again, harder.  
  
“Where should I bite you, darlin’? Gosh, you like that, do ya?” Jack nods, just slightly, pinkening up with embarrassment. “Show me where you want me, Jack. Touch yourself for me, show me where you want my mouth… my lips, my TEETH…” Bitty’s voice is full of a dark mischief and his breathing has gone heavier in tune with Jack’s.  
  
Jack’s whole body is tingling, all of his skin aching to be touched, kissed, stroked. The fly of his trousers pins his cock tightly and the fabric strains over his thighs as he moves, squirms even, on the hotel bed.  
  
Roadies SUCK. He just wants to get his hands on Bitty, on Eric, to pull him close and wrap his arms around that slim, toned torso, to feel those strong hands gliding down the muscles of his back, massaging as they go, down and then up again, into his hair to grip and pull them together into long slow wet biting kisses…  
  
He groans as his hands wander across his own chest lightly stroking, fingertips sending the fine hairs on edge in their wake. One hand runs lightly up the side of his neck again, and he shamelessly turns his head to show himself to the camera for Bitty. The palm of his other hand runs lightly through the chest hair near his sternum and lightly over the point of his nipple.  
  
Jack hums deep in his throat, bites at his own lip. It feels so good. He holds the back of his neck with his other hand and continues teasing the skin of his chest, playing lightly with the sensations dancing between the palm of his hand and his fingers, the calluses catching on the sensitive skin in the best way.  
  
He slows down to feel the sensations more distinctly, trailing fingertips over the tight edge of his pectoral where his arm is raised up cradling his head, hand fisted in his own hair. He doesn’t even realize that his eyes are closed again till he hears Bitty whispering.  
  
“Lord. Have. Mercy.”  
  
Jack smiles a little, opens his eyes cat slitted to see his boyfriend’s mouth hanging open on the screen, his face as close as a person can get, like he’d tried to climb through the computer screen.  
  
Jack runs his tongue over the tips of his teeth and smiles crookedly, saying “well, you DID ask, Bittle.”  
  
… To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @audiaphilios for shenanigating this with their noticing Jack not wearing an undershirt in the recent Check, Please update (the Falconers' jam-orders from the plane, one)!
> 
> #zimbits#eric bitty bittle#jack laurent zimmermann#not necessarily safe for work#smut practice#nsfw#pining#cute boys#omgcheckplease#omgcheckplease fanfic#to be continued  
> https://labelleizzy.tumblr.com/post/162567575062/some-sunday-smut-zimbits-nsfw
> 
> p.s. I might have a thing for people with beautiful necks. =)


End file.
